Never alone Part1: The strange just got stranger
by Invader Mew
Summary: It was an average day. ....Everybody has someone.....except Yuffie she has always been alone. Untill one day when a strange boy tries to steel her materia. i stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Theif!

Chapter 1: Theif!!!

All of the gang was about a mile south of the Gold Saucer.

Yuffie walked up behind Vincent, '' Hey Vinny can I have..." she was interrupted. "No." Vincent said tightly griping his bag of spare materia. "but you don't know what I was goanna ask ...god why do people always assum I want materia, I was goanna ask if I can have a couple of greens!" " Here a women said handing her a couple greens. This women was Lucrecia.( Just don't ask how she came back I explain later.) Thank you Mrs. Valentine." Yuffie said sticking her tongue out at Vincent. She fed them to her gold chocobo, Kiko he warked happily. "Cut it out brat." Cid growled lighting his cigarette. "Yeah go bother Cloud," Catisith said hopping by. "Fine ...hey Fluff ball." Yuffie yelled making Cloud jump. "Yuffie I'm busy go away..." Cloud was talking to Tiffa. "Man...I'm board." Yuffie sat down next to Red Xlll. Red looked at Yuffie and rolled his eyes. Barret got up "When the hell we goanna leave this place?" "Never ..we will be here until hell freezes over." Yuffie got up and leaned against a near by tree. " Ahhh...some one grabbed my ass!" Yuffie said jumping up and away from the tree. Tiffa ran over to Yuffie, and goes "Ok which one of you guys did it." Red got up and started sniffing the air "Something is not right." Suddenly a kid in all black jumped out of the tree. Ran up and stole everyone's materia. "See'ya" the kid ran off. " Hey I stole that fare and square." Yuffie ran after him. They ran towards the mountain range, and into a cave. "Where'd the little fag go cause when I find him I'm going to kill him!'' Barret yelled shooting in the cave. "Ah ..." the bag of materia fell to the ground followed by some blood. "Got him." Yuffie ran to grab the bag of materia but a claw with long black nails grabbed her hand. She was to shocked to fight. She slowly looked up into icy cold blue eyes.

To be Continued!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2:Mystery man revealed!

Chapter 2: Mystery man revealed.

"Gu..gugu..guys!" Yuffie yelled. Something wrapped around her waist. She was yanked into the darkness. Only to be stared down by a demon. "Yuffie!!" everyone yelled. Yuffie kicked, punched and bite. She stopped struggling when she felt his grip loosen . He suddenly cloapsed on her, he passed out.

Moments later.

"What should we do with him?" Yuffie asked his body laying limp on the floor. "I say that we kill the little bitch for stealing our materia!'' Cid yelled. "No Aeris wouldn't want us to... I think, besides he's hurt bad." Tiffa said unbuttoning his black trench coat. "So what I stole you're materia too and you didn't kill me." Yuffie said poking herself in the chest. "We should of." Cid said under his breath. "Hey.."

The boys body gasped out for air. Tiffa removed his trench coat revealing three gun shot wounds from Barrette, one in his left shoulder blade, one in his abdomen, and another in his left arm. "For get him we have to deliver this scroll to Red's grandpa, and then I can go home and fix the airship so we don't have to walk no more." Cid said lighting another cigarette. Yuffie walked over to the kid, "Nope no materia…. Hey wait he's a ninja and that means he must have came from Wutai … maybe my dad sent him cause I quit." Yuffie said picking up his trench coat and searching his pockets. "But why would you're dad hire a demon?" Catisith asked. "Maybe he's desperate." Tiffa pulled the bullets out of his wounds and pored a potion on them it healed them enough to stop the bleeding, then wrapped them up. "Kiko come here boy." Yuffie said picking up the kid. She put him on the back of her Chocobo. They were riding north when the boy woke up. "Err…..what happened." the boy looked up and tried to stand up but instead fell. He went to grab anything to stop himself from falling. He grabbed Kiko's tail feathers making the bird throw him and Yuffie off and into a thorn bush. "What the.. where'd the brat go looking back toward a now empty Kiko. "Where'd she go you don't think…" Tiffa looked at Cloud and they quickly turned around. 'Yuffie... where are you?" Lucrecia yelled looking around. Yuffie emerged moments later from a thorn bush. "Ouch …." she pulled a thorn out of her arm. She then dragged out the boy covered in thorns he took the full impact of their landing. " What the hell happened!" Barret yelled. " Kiko threw us off because idiot over there pulled his tail feathers out. "Yuffie yelled pointing to the kid licking his arm. The kid stood up and walked up to Yuffie and bowed, "My apologies princess Kisaragi." "Huh….um right don't call me that." Yuffie looked at the kid as if he was crazy. "Then what shall I call you?" the boy said looking up at her. "Yuffie Kisaragi the world best ninja." she stood up all proud. "And you are?'' " Top ninja my ass...huh oh me I'm Mako Heto Kentaro." Mako stood up and pulled out more thorns. Yuffie growled, I am too best ninja of the whole word!" "Why are you here?" Cloud asked. "I was told to by lord Kisaragi to hunt down and steal materia to bring back Wutai's power and I can not disobey him as much as I wish." Mako said looking down. "Why not?" Yuffie asked, "Because of the power of true names." Mako said. "I've hear of that before we should ask my grandpa when we get their." Red said. " Hop on," yuffie said pating Kiko on the back. he climbs on. "Hiya" Yuffie pulled on the reins.

The chocobo took reared up. Mako quickly grabed on to Yuffie waste. She jumped not expecting him to cling to her but she found her self blushing in the end. They continued their journy to Cosmo cannon.


	3. Chapter 3: Free

Chapter 3: Free

They reached Cosmo cannon. Mako hoped off the chocobo but didn't land so gracefully his body was not fully healed from before. He almost fell but someone had his arm. He looked up only to see Yuffie staring down at him. "You got to be more careful you're still hurt." she said smiling at him. "I'm fine I can take care of myself." he said wishing he didn't. "Fine…." she released his hand and he fell flat on his ass. Red ran up the path to his grandpas house. They followed him. "Nanaki you have returned with the scroll?" his grandpa asked. Cloud handed him the scroll. "What is a true name?" Yuffie asked. "Hohoho…a true name it's a way to get power over a powerful person…" he answered wondering why she had asked. "Say for example my true name is Aimy and someone says my true name I have to do what ever they say?" she said looking over at Mako who was looking out the window. "Yes but that's not you're true name so why do you ask?" he looked at her suspiciously. "Mako what's you're true name?" Catisith blurted out.

"I'm not telling you" he growled his long pointy elf ears pointing back in anger. "But how can we free you if we don't know it?" Yuffie walked over to him and pulled on his arm. "It's I can't say it, I do not remember it but you're father dose." He looked down ashamed that he let a human know his true name. "Well then i guess i got to go talk to my old man," Yuffie sighed. "What was in the scroll grandpa?" Red Xll questioned. " ( srry cant remeber his name)Grandpa froze,"It was data about meteor, Jeneova, also Sephiroth and his brothers." he picked up a scroll and put it in a special case ment for scrolls. "that silver haired freak and the meteor," Mako mumbled taping his claws on the window. "That silver haired freak happened to summo-'Cloud was cut short by Mako "I'm not stupid he summoned meteor to hurt the planet so he can become one with it and travel the univers with it as his vesel." Barret confuzed, "How you know all that?" Mako smirked, "Shinra." Tiffa pulled out a checklist, "Ok I added vist Wuti to the list it's right after help fix airship and go to Mideel." Cid walked up behind her, "So what's next?" Tiffa looked at her list before putting it in her pocket we got to go to Midgar and sneak into the shinra building, their we can find the engine part." "Were gona stop and see Marlean and Aeris mom rigth?" Barret looked a little nervouse. "Aries?" Mako sounded confuzed and lost, he mumbled something to him self something along the lines of, "Why is that name so familar?" Cloud seeing the confusion," Comon I'll explain on the way." So the strange group begin their ways back to the chocobos in front of cosmo cannyon.

Sorry this cahpter was cut short. read and review! Or else Mako will rip out youre brains.


End file.
